Shadow of the Past
by x-shalimar-x
Summary: Brennan meets up with someone he never expected to see again. hints of a romance between Shal/Brennan. COMPLETED!!!!!!!!. please r/r.
1. Robbery

Shadow of a Past  
  
I don't own any of these characters other then Stacey, Mike, and Syd. If you see the name Matt in there it's because Mike was Matt I just changed his name.  
  
You guys please read and review because I don't know if my story is good or not and I might not continue it. sigh  
  
Beginning  
  
Her yellow eyes scanned the empty bank. She slowly moved her eyes up the wall looking for the camera she knew they had. She found it hidden, nestled in the corner pointing to the safe. Mike crept up behind her and pulled out a card. Ace of clubs. The card turned a blinding shade of red. He tossed it up near the camera then quickly moved away. Stacey shrunk back to join him. With a small bang the camera was no more. They quickly jumped up and ran towards the safe. Using his new mutant abilities Mike blew open the safe with yet another card. Stacey ran up and piled the money into the bag. They turned around. Stacey threw her hand out in front of Mike to stop him.  
  
"What did you stop me for?" Mike whispered, wondering why his partner had stopped him.  
  
"Something's not right. I can sense more people entering the base floor. A lot more. There are also a few people coming from the roof. Mike I think we walked into a trap" Stacey gravely replied.  
  
They didn't have time to ponder this as suddenly tons of men with electric shockers break into the room, followed by a silent man with white hair. Stacey looked to her friend. He was holding cards in his hand that were glowing a dull red. She looked back at the intruders with her yellow eyes that saw through them. Stacey tossed the bag of money aside prepared for a fight.  
  
"Hello Stacey. Hello Mike" the white man said. "Let me introduce myself. I am Mason Eckhart owner of GSA."  
  
"Do you honestly think you will get us back in that hell hole?" Mike growled.  
  
"We have come to how do you say it? Collect you for examination. You see no one has escaped before"  
  
"You have to get us first wouldn't you" Stacey snarled all her muscles tensed for a fight.  
  
Eckhart just stood there and smirked. He nodded signaling all the men after them. Fist to fist, foot to foot, blow for blow the two new mutants took down quite a few men. Stacey was easily the better fighter. Her feline feral gifts made it so. Soon only a few men were left but they were fighting harder more violent. Stacey looked over to see Mike brought down by 3 men. Seeing Mike getting bruised by the shocker, Stacey felt as if it was her own skin being struck. Taking advantage of her distraction 4 agents threw her into a wall, knocking her out and putting a good clear cut across her forehead. The agents began taking picking them up when electricity threw them out the window. 4 new mutants came into view destroying what was left of the agents. Eckhart and the rest quickly scattered.  
  
"Brennan the boy's alive. Bruised but alive. What about the girl?"  
  
Brennan walked over to the limp figure sprawled on the floor. He pressed his fingers to her throat looking for a pulse. He found one. A faint one but better then none. Brennan gently picked her up and walked over to where Jesse was waiting holding the boy.  
  
"Where's Shalimar and Emma?" Brennan asked getting worried that Shal might be hurt.  
  
"They went up to get the Helix ready" Jesse replied wondering why Brennan had a look of intense relief on his face at that answer. "Come on Adam will wonder where we are"  
  
They walked out of the bank carrying the two wounded teenagers. 


	2. Startled Wake

Chapter Two  
  
Stacey woke with a start. Looking around with startled green eyes she realizes quickly that she's in a lab. In a blink of an eye, Stacey's eyes were golden looking for an escape normal eyes could not see.  
  
"Stace!" a voice called out.  
  
Stacey jumped off the table ready to fight only to find she felt like her head exploded and that it was Mike who called her name. He gently picked her up and helped her stand.  
  
"Mike where the hell are we?"  
  
"Well we are at the Sanctuary. The Sanctuary of Mutant X. Adam and his team rescued us at the bank when those agents attacked."  
  
Stacey looked angry and startled at the news. She shook Mike's arm on her shoulder and walked out of the lab. Mike was shocked and ran after her. Stacey stopped by the stairs and closed her eyes, trying to sense who was in the building. When she found who she was looking for her eyes opened with a gasp.  
  
"Stace what is it?" Mike questioned looking confused.  
  
Before she could answer Adam and the rest of the team walked up behind them. Stacey whose nerves were already on the edge flipped over Mike's head to face the team. That one flip jarred her head more and she collapsed from the pain. Mike immediately helped her back up to her feet.  
  
"Glad to see your awake" said the curly brown haired man.  
  
"My name is Adam. This is Shalimar, Jesse, Emma and Brennan".  
  
When Adam pointed to the tall lean dark man who was Brennan, Stacey's eyes glared a golden hue at him.  
  
"They saved your life" Adam said startled at her reaction when he introduced Brennan.  
  
The others were all startled too, looking between them. Emma stared at Stacey with the impression that she was looking into her.  
  
"If Brennan and Jesse had not been there, you both would have in the hands of the GSA"  
  
"We know all about the GSA having escaped from there." Stacey said.  
  
Adam nodded.  
  
"Shalimar will you show Stacey to her room? Jesse can you show Mike to his room?"  
  
Shalimar and Jesse both nodded. When they left Adam walked over to Brennan and Emma who were still standing there.  
  
"Brennan do you know that girl?" Adam questioned wanting to know the reason behind her glare.  
  
"She looks a little familiar. I can't place the face with a name."  
  
Emma looked at him then got a look of understanding on her face.  
  
"Brennan are you sure you don't remember her? Its not every day one forgets his sister."  
  
With that she walked away to find Shal and Jesse.  
  
Adam looked at Brennan. "Sister?"  
  
Brennan looked just as shocked as Emma and Adam did at the news. 


	3. Brotherly Love

Chapter 3  
  
Mike walked up the stairs looking for his friend. Stacey was sitting on a ledge leaning against the wall. Normally if someone he cared about was sitting on a ledge high up he would be worried but since Stacey could land on her feet anytime he wasn't worried. But he did want to know the reason behind her reaction to Brennan.  
  
"Stace?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"What was up with that reaction to Brennan?"  
  
Stacey sighed knowing this question would come.  
  
"When I was little me and my older brother were alone. Both new mutants. Both scared and both orphans. Our parents died in a car accident. We lived in an abandoned warehouse feeding off of whatever we could find in the streets. My brother didn't want me to live that kind of life so he dropped me off at the orphanage promising me he would come back. He never did. I was left at this family's home until they gave me up to the GSA. You're probably wondering what this has to do with anything but Brennan. He's my brother"  
  
"Oh Stace" Mike sympathized, gently embracing her in a hug.  
  
"It's no big deal" Stacey replied shaking off his sympathy but she let herself melt in his strong arms.  
  
They were like that for quite some time until they both heard footsteps coming towards them. Breaking apart to find Brennan standing there awkwardly.  
  
"Sorry did I interrupt anything?"  
  
"No. We were just talking" Stacey replied coldly. If her voice was cold though it was nothing compared to her eyes which were icy planks of green.  
  
"Um. . . Stace I think I should go get something to eat I'll be back in awhile ok?"  
  
Stacey glared at him knowing what he was up to but all the same she nodded. As Mike walked by, Brennan whispered a thank you to him. Brennan leaned up against the ledge next to Stacey. Neither spoke for quite some time until Stacey broke the silence.  
  
"Are you going to sit there all day or did you come to say something?"  
  
"Look Stacey. Brennan began but she wouldn't let him finish. "Why did you never come back for me?"  
  
"Stacey I was living the life of a criminal. I didn't want you to live that. I did what I thought was best for you."  
  
"Brennan I was given to a family. They wouldn't accept me for who I was. For what I was. They thought they could beat the feral out of me. I got beat every day. Then when they realized it wouldn't be beaten out of me they gave me up to the GSA. I was in labs everyday. The only good that is in my life now is Mike."  
  
"Oh Stace I'm so sorry. If I knew that was happening I would have come back".  
  
"The whole time I was getting beat and getting experimented on I only had one thought in my mind. 'He promised he would come back. He will come back.' You never did. It wasn't until I was 15 did I give up hope"  
  
"Stace. . ." Brennan began but she ignored him. Leaping off the edge she landed on her feet on the main floor. Looking once back up at him she walked off into her room.  
  
Jesse and Shalimar stood on the bottom looking shocked that a girl just appeared in front of them. Recovering from his shock Jesse jokingly said "Shal man even you can't do that. A 17 year old just beat you in that department." Shal glared at him and hit him. 


	4. Feelings Revealed

Chapter 4  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Shalimar entered Brennan's room to find him just sitting on his bed looking upset. She walked over to him and put a comforting arm around him. He sighed.  
  
"I'm guessing by her leap of faith off the ledge things didn't go so well."  
  
"I can't stand to see her eyes when she looks at me. They are like ice. Beneath that layer of ice there is a hurt body there."  
  
"Are you sure you're not a telepath as well?" she teased. But by the look on his face he wasn't in the mood for jokes.  
  
"Brennan. Look she will forgive you in time. She had a hard life and you no offense betrayed her. Just let Mike help her begin to trust you."  
  
Brennan looked into her eyes and Shalimar saw a dead man hurting inside those beautiful eyes. She moved closer and closer and their lips connected. For a while there it seemed like no one else in the world existed like time was frozen still. Brennan was surprised but then he relented pulling her body closer.  
  
"Cough Cough"  
  
They broke apart and looked to the door. Stacey, Mike, Emma and Jesse were all there. Emma was trying not to laugh and Jesse looked shocked. Shalimar stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Brennan asked annoyed that they had interrupted that special moment.  
  
"Adam wants us to test these two. See how well they fight, power control, mental etc." Emma replied still looking like she was trying not to laugh. They all walked out of the room together.  
  
"First we will go feral against feral then elemental against unclassified." Adam instructed.  
  
Brennan looked over at Stacey to see how she would take the news that she would be fighting the best fighter they had. Stacey's eyes were once again yellow. Her smile showed she was ready and in all cases eager to fight. She fixed her gaze on Shalimar sizing her up. Shalimar returned her gaze, her own yellow eyes fierce. They walked into the practice room while everyone else went upstairs to the big viewing window.  
  
Emma looked over to Mike and Brennan. Brennan looked worried. That's expected since it was his sister going up against the one he loves. Mike looked apprehensive almost eager almost worried. Emma was hit with such a blast of love for Stacey from him it was almost unbearable. She shook her head and ran to catch up with the others. 


	5. Feral Fight

Chapter 5  
  
Shalimar and Stacy stood a couple of feet apart staring into each other's eyes. No movement was made. They were both patient. They were both waiting.  
  
"What are they doing? Why are they just standing there?" Jesse inquired.  
  
"They are waiting for each other to make the first move." Adam replied. "They are both predators. This should be a good fight".  
  
"There's no way Stacey will take down Shal though." Brennan said almost defensively.  
  
"I don't know about that. When we arrived at the bank Brennan, almost all the GSA agents were down. I don't think even Shal could have taken down all them" Jesse replied.  
  
Mike was silent just looking at the two blonde ferals studying their prey.  
  
Stacey stood waiting for her opponent to make the first move. Clearly Shalimar was doing the same. They weren't going to go anywhere if one didn't act fast. All of the sudden Stacey heard a voice coming from Shalimar's ring.  
  
"Shalimar you have to make the first move. Neither of you will attack if there's no one to attack"  
  
Shalimar sighed, then bent into her defensive stance. Stacey's eyes were glowing again. Waiting. Eager to get this fight going. Shalimar pounced and attacked Stacey with right hook straight to the eye. Stacey easily blocked this move. They fought without mercy. Shalimar managed to hit Stacey in the eye impairing her vision for a couple of minutes.  
  
Shalimar then jumped up ready to deliver the final blow. Stacey though it seemed could sense Shalimar's movement without seeing. She pounced, met Shalimar in the air catching her legs with her own and bringing Shalimar to the ground. They were tangled wrestling on the floor. All of the sudden one broke free of the tangle and back flipped on to the crash mats resting against the wall. Shalimar slowly got up and wiped the blood from her lip. She was getting more and more angry by the second. This little teenager was the only one who matched her in strength and distanced her in speed. She turned her back to Stacey ready to swing around and strike her. Stacey though did something unexpected. She jumped up onto Shalimar's back.  
  
"That was a stupid move" Shalimar growled.  
  
"Was it?" Stacey counter asked.  
  
Shalimar growled and swung Stacey over her back. Stacey landed on her feet and immediately kicks Shalimar in the face. Shalimar retaliated by jumping over her and kicking her in the back. Stacey ran at her and intertwined their feet so neither could jump away. She elbowed Shalimar in the stomach while Shalimar back handed her face.  
  
Then suddenly Stacey felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and pull her away from Shalimar. Brennan did the same to Shal. Stacey looked back to see Jesse holding her. Adam walked in clapping. Mike and Emma followed behind. Mike strangely enough looked proud.  
  
"Well I don't think any of us expected that much of a battle". Adam said.  
  
"If we didn't stop you guys it would have been a battle to the death. Shalimar, Stacey please go with Emma to the lab and wait for us there. Brennan, Mike it's your turn."  
  
Brennan threw one more anxious look at Shal as he allowed Adam to steer him away into the practice room. 


	6. Loses Control

Chapter 6  
  
"Now you guys the fight between Shalimar and Stacey was violent. Brennan and Mike I'm trusting you too not to shock people or to blow up people." Adam said sternly knowing how protective Mike was of Stacey and how Brennan got when he was in a fight.  
  
They both nodded. Mike was eager to get this over with. He was tired from a sleepless night. Nightmares kept crawling in about his time at the GSA. He thought he was over the fear but it came back every now and then. When he and Stacey escaped it was like being born again.  
  
"Dude you ok?" Brennan asked as he saw a look of fear pass over his face. "I'm not going to beat you that bad."  
  
Mike just nodded blankly. They entered the training room. There was still some blood on the floor from when Shalimar and Stacey fought. Mike glared fighting the anger that boiled inside from Stacey being hurt. Before he had time to get ready Brennan quickly swung in with a roundhouse followed by a jab in the stomach. Mike retaliated elbowing Brennan in the face.  
  
The battle went on for quite some time. Brennan was a better fighter but Mike held his own. Soon Mike began to get tired and frustrated. He punched Brennan in the face attempting to knock him out. Instead he just sliced Brennan's cheek. Blood began to poor. Mike just stood there shocked and then before he could move a bolt of electricity struck him in the chest leaving him winded. He quickly pulled out a card prepared to strike back but another bolt hit him this time stronger and it didn't end like the other. Mike dropped the card and started choking, his lungs felt like they were closed.  
  
**********  
  
Shalimar and Stacey glared into each other's eyes. Shalimar was so pissed off that a little girl without training had whipped her. Emma walked in sensing the tension. She shuddered at the feeling of anger in the room. She pulled out the first aid kit and bandaged Shalimar's lip. Shalimar's eyes glowed yellow at the thought of being pampered and taken care of. Stacey's eyes had taken on a misty haze as if she was lost in her thoughts. She was jolted back to the real world however with a shout. She jumped up holding her sprained wrist and went sprinting to the training room. Emma and Shalimar changed perplexed glances then followed.  
  
*******  
  
Mike fell to the ground with a thud but Brennan still didn't stop. All of the sudden a foot swung out of no where and hit Brennan and threw him off balance. His attacks on Mike stopped. Stacey ran over to Mike and checked his pulse. He was still breathing. A miracle after the attack Brennan pulled on him. She stood up over Mike protectively glaring at Brennan with her golden feral eyes.  
  
"What the hell was that?! You Take out your anger on my best friend!" she shouted.  
  
Jesse picked up Mike and walked to the lab with Emma. Stacey threw one last glare at Brennan and followed. Adam walked up to Brennan with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Did you not hear me say no powers? I know you're mad but do not take it out on the two new mutants Eckhart wants. Are you trying to drive them out right into his arms?"  
  
With that he walked out leaving Shalimar and Brennan alone. 


	7. Unconsious

Chapter 7  
  
Brennan just stood there glaring at the door. His cheek was bleeding from the cut Mike gave him. Shalimar looked at him. He didn't even notice she was there.  
  
"Brennan. . .?"  
  
Brennan gave a start when he heard his name. He looked and saw Shal looking up at him with concern written in her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look I know you're upset about this whole thing with Stace but you can't take it out on her friend. That will just make her hate you more. Brennan I wont deny that I'm worried. Mike has an immense new mutant ability and Stacey she is as strong as me and faster then me. And her powers aren't even full yet. If you drive one away the other will follow. Look please don't do this to her. Don't give her back to the hands of the GSA. Brennan I know you need some good in your life right now. And I'm hoping this news will help. Brennan that kiss we shared was. . .there's no word to describe it. Brennan I don't want outside life to interfere with work but you're different. Brennan I love you"  
  
Brennan looked shocked. Then Shalimar gently kissed him on the lips then left to the lab.  
  
*******  
  
In the lab Stacey stood silently with an unreadable expression on her face. She stood looking over Mike. Emma for once could not get a reading from her. She could usually get one from anyone if she wanted. As if her feral senses sensed someone probing her mind, Stacey looked up and stared at Emma. Then a groan distracted her and she looked at Mike with concern. Adam rushed over and whispered some things to Jesse. At that moment Shalimar walked in.  
  
"How is he?" she asked with concern.  
  
"He'll live but Brennan did some damage. Luckily Brennan didn't have the killer charge on." Adam replied.  
  
"This is my fault" Stacey said.  
  
"No it's not. Why would you think that" Jesse said in surprised.  
  
"He took out his frustration and anger about me out on Mike." Stacey shook her head then ran out of the lab into the garage. A few seconds later they heard Shalimar's bike gear up then fade into the distance. Shalimar's eyes widened and she ran into the garage. A few seconds later she came back and was glaring.  
  
"She took my bike. Man I for her sake she had better know how to ride it"  
  
"She does"  
  
They all looked at the door. Brennan was standing there.  
  
"Our Dad took us for rides on his bike. When they died I took the bike and trained her to ride it. She rides it better then me"  
  
While Shalimar looked relieved at the news, she still looked uneasy. It was silent until Adam spoke up.  
  
"Jesse, Brennan, Shalimar get the Double Helix. The bike has a tracking device in it and we have to get to her before the GSA does. Emma you stay here with me and help me with Mike."  
  
Everyone nodded and went off to do their thing. 


	8. Breakaway

Chapter 8  
  
Later that night Shalimar heard the sound of her bike pull in. She jumped out of bed and crept hiding at the top of the stairs to see if Stacey and her bike were all right. Stacey walked in looking tired but relieved. She immediately stopped and looked around for the person hiding.  
  
"Stacey where the hell were you?" Mike nearly shouted running up to her. Clearly he had been sitting near the water fountain waiting for her to come back.  
  
"Would you keep it down dude? I don't want to wake everyone up. Then I won't be able to leave this place."  
  
"Leave what do you mean leave"  
  
"Don't be a fool. You've seen the chaos and hate I've caused. I don't belong here. Me and Brennan don't get along, Shal hates me for beating her in the fight. Emma keeps trying to read me and I don't know why she can't and it's getting her mad. I went back to our apartment. No one has taken it and it still has all our stuff in it. I'm going back there. I'm going to live the life we lived before Mutant X was involved"  
  
"No you can't. What if the GSA comes back for you?"  
  
"I'm stronger now and I wont have you to distract me from hurting them"  
  
"What do you mean? I'm coming with you"  
  
"No your not. You like it here you fit in."  
  
"Stace. I'm going with you wherever it may be. The grave, dinner, death I don't care. It isn't home unless your there"  
  
With that he leant forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. Stacey was surprised and moved back. She looked at him and saw he was serious. They moved toward each other again and locked lips. The kiss went on for awhile but then they broke to come up for air.  
  
"How long till you have your stuff together?" Stacey asked.  
  
"Not long most of stuff is still at the apartment except for some clothes"  
  
"Meet you in the garage in 15minutes ok?"  
  
"ok"  
  
With that they headed off into their separate rooms. Stacey walked off utterly stunned. We kissed. I can't believe it. I mean he's the closest thing I have to a brother, a friend, a. . . lover?!?. With that she shook her head and walked off to her room.  
  
*******  
  
Mike walked off to his room almost in a daze. I can't believe I kissed her. I mean I've been thinking about it for so long but she would normally have kicked my ass if I did it. Yet she kissed me back. I really love her. He sighed contently at that last thought and started packing his few clothes.  
  
*****  
  
Shalimar still knelt by the stairs shocked at what she had witnessed and heard. She shook her head. They were going to be leaving soon. She had to hurry and wake Brennan and the gang before they left. I will not give them back into the hands of Eckhart. Not Brennan's sister not someone so powerful. She leapt up and ran to Brennan's room.  
  
"Brennan wake up! Your sister is running away. She's going to get caught by Eckhart and he's going to manipulate her and she's going to destroy us" Brennan stood up and kissed her forehead calming her down.  
  
"Ok try again. What was all that?"  
  
"Stacey and Mike are leaving."  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"Come on we have to go wake the others before they leave"  
  
"You do that. I'm going to wait for them in the garage." Shalimar nodded and ran off. Brennan grabbed his leather jacket and ran out his bedroom into the garage. He was just in time to see the black Mustang Convertible leave. He quickly swore then jumped on his motorbike and sped off after them. In a few minutes Adam's voice came out through his comlink.  
  
"Brennan where are you."  
  
"I'm following my sister"  
  
With that he threw off the comlink and sped up. 


	9. Stolen Away

Chapter 9  
  
Stacey was sound asleep on the old beat up couch. Her head was resting on Mike's chest, her strawberry blonde hair cascaded over her face. Mike however laid awake. He was wondering whether the Mutant X team found them gone yet. And if they had sent out Brennan and Shalimar to search for them.  
  
What does it matter? I've all that matters to me right her in my arms. Just as that last thought crossed his mind the door banged. Mike jumped up and caught Stacey before she fell to the ground. Stacey groaned as she woke. Another loud bang hit the door.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Stacey exclaimed  
  
"I think someone's trying to break down the door" He took her hand in his and looked in her green eyes. "I think the GSA found us."  
  
They both slowly stood up, tense uncertain. Stacey tried to sense who was out the door but for some reason she couldn't. The door broke down and tons of GSA agents came running through. Mike counted 30. Stacey although tired was still fighting gamely. Mike angry and frustrated fought hard and violent. An agent grabbed Stacey and twisted her around holding her still for a second. She quickly broke free but not before a tranquilizer was injected in her shoulder. She faltered then fell. A GSA agent caught her and carried her out of the room.  
  
"NO!!!!!" Mike shouted but he was knocked across the face with the handle of a gun.  
  
The agents left as if nothing happened. One agent stood over him ready to shoot him with the gun. Then he flew across the room, shot by a bolt of electricity. Brennan soon game into view and gave a sharp jab to the agent's eye. The agent backed up and blindly fell through a window to his death. Brennan ran over to Mike and helped him up. He jumped up and tried to run out the door after the agents but Brennan easily held him back.  
  
"Dude it's too late we have to go back to the sanctuary. Then we will find her ok?"  
  
"No there's no way I'm not going to let her go through that hell she went through before."  
  
Brennan shook his head and steered Mike out the door in the Mustang. He then made Mike promise that he would go to Sanctuary. Then he hopped on his bike and they drove off to the sanctuary. 


	10. In enters Syd

Chapter 10  
  
Stacey woke up with a start. She was in dark cold room. It was clearly in a basement.  
  
Where the hell am I? All I remember is being with Mike then the GSA came. . . oh crap.  
  
Her eyes immediately went to gold seeking an escape. There was nothing. The only light came threw a tiny window, laden with steel bars high up near the ceiling. The door did not have a window. Her eyes were still feral. All of the sudden a sharp continuous pain hit her head. Her eyes immediately returned normal and she clutched her head with her hands. The pain stopped. She knelt panting for breath. She slid her hands down from her head to her neck finding a necklace there. Stacey groped looking for a clasp. There was none. She sat on the bed not ready to admit defeat. Then the door opened. A man around 18 entered. Looking at her he smiled and shut the door. Stacey stood up and glared.  
  
"Glad to see you finally awoke. It's only been what 15 min?" he mocked.  
  
"I would have thought a feral with your abilities would have been able to shake it off much sooner"  
  
Stacey glared her eyes turning yellow again. At once the pain exploded in her head. She screamed clutching her head. She closed her eyes but the pain went on. The man tsked and walked over to her removing her hands from her head. Hurt green eyes looked up at him.  
  
" Every time you try to use your powers without permission you will get that pain. Every time you think of escape or Mutant X the pain will return. Every time you think of hurting Mr. Eckhart or me you will be in pain. Understand?"  
  
Stacey nodded but the anger remained in her eyes. She stood up and glared at him.  
  
"My name is Syd. I am your "trainer" to become a GSA agent"  
  
"Like hell would I join you"  
  
"Mr. Eckhart had a feeling you would say something like that. That's why he asked me to be your trainer. He thinks we will get along great."  
  
"Yah well you can tell Eckhart that he can stick my leash up his. . ."  
  
"Temper Temper. You see I have ways of persuading feline ferals."  
  
With that a circle of fire flamed up around Stacey. Her eyes immediately grew fearful but she remained determined. She whirled around looking for an escape. The fire was high and completely surrounded her. She had no choice but endure the stabbing pains to her head.  
  
What she did was completely unexpected. Syd jumped back in surprise as she flipped over the flames and landed clearly ignoring the pain in her head. She stared at the flame warily. Syd sighed and quickly removed it.  
  
"Stacey it is simple. Join with the GSA and you will be fine."  
  
"Like hell"  
  
"I'd hate to hurt you"  
  
"Get this collar off me and you wouldn't be able to"  
  
"Mr. Eckhart was right we are extremely alike."  
  
"So long as you work against me and Mutant X we aren't."  
  
As soon as she mentioned Mutant X a huge bigger then ever pain exploded in her head. She screamed and clutched her head. The pain was greater then she had ever felt. Stacey soon fainted. Syd sighed and walked over and picked her up and laid her on her bed. He then turned around to walk out of the room. With one last glance he exited. Once in the hall he shook his head. She was beautiful. Her blonde hair falling down to her chest and her green eyes. Her spirit caught his attention most of all. If only she worked with him they would be great friends. Or more. With one last sigh Syd walked off. 


	11. Found

Chapter 11  
  
Shalimar jogged around the corner with her disc man on and mouthing the words. She was jogging around the sanctuary since it was poring rain outside. Her eyes were closed and she flew backwards as she ran into someone. Shal shook her head and looked up to see it was Brennan she ran into. Instead of helping her up like he normally did, he just stood there apparently not noticing her at all. He had a blank look on his face. Shalimar sighed. It had been a week since Stacey was taken and they had found no sign of her yet. Mike and Brennan were both getting angry and moody. Strangely enough so was Jesse. Jesse bonded with her immediately. This was getting them no where.  
  
"Brennan" Shal said in a timid voice. Lately he's been so angry he would shock the first person who spoke to him.  
  
He turned and looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Maybe we should go help Jesse and Adam look on GSA hacked program"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's not like she wants me to find her anyway. She's probably happier."  
  
"You heard what she said. She didn't want to go back there. Stacey and Mike wanted to be with each other. And Brennan as soon as we find her you guys will heal."  
  
Brennan was about to respond but then they heard Mike slowly coming from his room. He seemed so depressed. Shalimar's heart went out to him. At least who she loved was right in front of her. But since their kiss they haven't had another moment. She sighed.  
  
"Mike want to help me and Brennan help Adam and Jesse?"  
  
He looked at her and slowly nodded. Brennan had no choice now but to follow the others. They walked up the stairs and Jesse and Adam were busy typing away. By the frustrated sighs that followed each beep, Shalimar could tell the search wasn't going well. Suddenly she heard a shriek. Clearly it was only a shriek her feral ears could hear because no one else lifted their head. Emma came running up the stairs, panting looking worried. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her confused. She panted and lifted her head.  
  
"You guys, I found Stacey" 


	12. Deathly Escape

Chapter 12  
  
Eckhart walked to Stacey's cell with Syd by his side. A dozen GSA agents walked silently behind them almost like ghosts. Just outside of Stacey's cell Eckhart halted and pulled Syd back.  
  
"You are clear on what to do if she doesn't cooperate?"  
  
"Yes sir. But what I don't get is why can't we just stick her in a pod."  
  
"Mutant X will be looking for her even as we speak. If we simply stick her in a stasis pod Adam will break her free."  
  
"I see"  
  
With that they opened the door and walked in. Stacey was no where to be seen but her collar was broken, lying on the bed. Eckhart and Syd walked in and looked around. Syd looked frantically knowing what would happen to him. The GSA agents piled in quickly filling up the room. Syd shivered with the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked up to the ceiling and there was Stacey holding herself there, smirking at him. And as if to taunt him she flashed her golden eyes once.  
  
Eckhart noticed Syd just staring at the ceiling and looked up.  
  
"Stacey Stacey Stacey. What was the point of going up there you clearly can't escape"  
  
"If I don't escape at least you will be dead"  
  
"It will be a shame to lose such a powerful feral/ elemental."  
  
With that Eckhart signaled to Syd. Syd sighed and nodded.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm no elemental."  
  
"You haven't found out yet have you"  
  
"What you mean found out your insane"  
  
Eckhart smirked. Syd, quickly before anyone could blink threw a dagger right where Stacey's heart would have been. Stacey was on the ground quickly removing the GSA agents one by one. Eckhart quickly removed himself from the room and went upstairs up to his office. Syd snarled. She was almost out of the room. Syd body checked her and pinned her up against the wall. Stacey glanced up at the ceiling. The dagger was gone. Feeling the cold blade up against her body, she growled. Syd threw her on the ground and used his weight to pin her down. He picked her right hand and quickly sliced a long deep cut down her palm. Stacey gasped and struggled to get out of his grasp.  
  
Leaning down next to her ear Syd whispered  
  
"It will be a shame to lose something so beautiful. That was just a taste of what I'm going to do to you. I'm repaying the hell you've so generously dished at me during our time together"  
  
With that he sliced a long line across her stomach. Then he put the blade up to her throat.  
  
"And now for the finishing act"  
  
Right before he could slit her throat a stream of electricity came shooting down at him throwing him off her, knocking him unconscious. Stacey laid there for a moment grasping for breath. Strong arms picked her up. Stacey broke out of their grasp and turned. She took a sharp intake of breath. Brennan looked at the blood running down her arm and staining her shirt.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked sounding so concerned.  
  
"Brennan" was all she said simply before running and hugging him.  
  
He hugged her back and then pulled back. Holding her shoulder he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Am I forgiven for being a horrible brother?"  
  
"I'm willing to forget the past"  
  
They hugged again for a moment. Then they heard Shalimar at the door.  
  
"Guys GSA agents are about to come swarming in. We gotta go."  
  
Brennan nodded. Someone ran into the room and grabbed Stacey hugging the life out of her.  
  
"O man I'm so glad you're safe"  
  
"Mike I'm glad you're here"  
  
"Come on guys we really have to go" Shalimar stated.  
  
They nodded and walked out of the cell with Brennan. They were in the long dark hallway when tons of GSA agents blocked their path. Brennan stepped in front of his sister. Jesse and Emma stood side by side ready to fight. Shalimar was already crouched down, her eyes glowing. The fight began. Gradually the number of GSA agents fell. The team were able to push them back. Stacey was about to follow when she felt an eerie presence behind her.  
  
"Stacey"  
  
Stacey turned. Syd was standing there glaring. He wiped the blood from his mouth. The team looked back to see Stacey and Syd just staring at each other. Brennan quickly stepped forward to shock Syd but Shalimar held him back, shaking her head.  
  
"This is something she needs to do"  
  
Syd pulled out the dagger again. Crested with dry blood, he twirled it. Stacey's eyes narrowed and her hand that was cut instinctively went to her gash on her stomach. Syd smirked and threw the dagger. Before Stacey could move, Mike jumped in front of her, the dagger piercing his heart. He collapsed to the ground.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Stacey fell beside him and flipped him over. She looked in his eyes. Her eyes slid down to the dagger. She grasped it and pulled it out of his heart.  
  
"Mike don't die."  
  
He looked up at her. His hand grasped hers.  
  
"I...I Love You"  
  
With that he gave one shuddering breath and his head fell against the concrete floor. Stacey held his hand. With her free hand, she closed his eyes. Then lent down to give his lips one last kiss. She stood up and looked at Syd. Her eyes were full of tears. Her face already covered with streams of dying tears. Stacey looked back at Mike. She then looked back at Syd, her eyes glowing gold, shouting her hate.  
  
Stacey walked angrily towards Syd.  
  
"Stacey No!!!" Brennan yelled but before he could reach her flames shot up blocking his path and trapping Stacey in.  
  
"Brennan we could use some help here!" A shout from Shalimar brought Brennan back to his senses and he glanced back to see the team fighting more agents. Brennan ran to help them.  
  
Stacey and Syd stood in the circle of fire glaring at each other.  
  
"You knew he would jump in front of me. Why did you kill him?"  
  
"I didn't kill him. I killed your heart."  
  
Stacey snarled and leapt forward with a punch. Syd blocked it and threw back his own. The fight went on neither one able to get in a hit. Stacey threw a roundhouse kick at Syd's head. He caught her foot and threw her down. Sitting on top of her once again he looked at her.  
  
"Pity. The way Eckhart talked about you I thought you were a great fighter"  
  
He drew back his fist and punched her lightly in the face  
  
"But a great fighter would control their emotions and not fight out of anger"  
  
He drew back his fist to deliver the final blow but Stacey broke an arm free and caught Syd's fist. Syd snarled and grabbed her arm and twisted it. Hearing a loud *snap* Stacey's arm broke. He then grabbed her throat and started choking her. Stacey coughed and tried to break free. Stacey looked into his eyes. Syd winked at her and choked her harder. Still staring into her eyes Syd watched her die. Stacey blinked once. Thinking she died Syd released his hold on her throat. Still he stared into her closed eyes. Stacey's eyes opened once more and instead of being a shocking green they were green clouded over. A howl started and Syd glanced up. A huge wind was blowing at him. He could no longer hold on to Stacey. The wind threw him off against the wall. Shaking his head he stood up. Blinking he noticed the wind was gone and that Stacey was standing, her broken arm held up against the gash in her stomach.  
  
Stacey looked up at the ceiling and breathed in deep. Then she brought her gaze back down to Syd her eyes back to the shocking green. She winked once. Syd grew angry and ran at her. Stacey easily moved out of his way. Snarling louder then ever Syd turned. He started throwing every move he had at her. Stacey blocked them all. Syd grew tired and more angry then he was before. He threw a punch to Stacey's jaw. Stacey easily caught his fist and with amazing strength threw him back. She then moved in, continually punching his jaw. Syd staggered back against the wall. Stacey drew up her foot and kicked him in the face. Then she held her foot up against his throat choking him.  
  
"A great fighter doesn't fight out of anger Syd. It was foolish of me to think you were a great fighter"  
  
Syd moved trying to get out of her hold. Stacey kicked him back into place and held his throat again. Syd looked at her and saw the hate in her eyes.  
  
"Kill me. You know you want to." Syd gasped.  
  
Stacey pressed her foot down harder. Then she released him putting her foot back on the ground. Holding him to the wall with her gashed hand she leaned close to his ear and whispered.  
  
"No. I'll let Eckhart do my dirty work. I'm not about to sink to your level."  
  
Drawing back she looked at him once and punched him knocking him out. The flames diminished into the ground. Stacey stood up and walked into the cell room grabbing her old collar and putting it on Syd. She then looked up at the others. They were fighting agents still. Brennan knocked out the last one and turned. Stacey stood looking up at him, holding her broken arm close to her. The blood stopped pouring from her hand but the one on her stomach still flowed freely. Stacey blink and then collapsed.  
  
"Stacey!" Brennan ran to her and checked her for a pulse. There was one. Picking her up into her arms he looked down and saw Syd bleeding unconscious on the floor. Brennan turned back and started walking towards the others. He saw Jesse holding the body of Mike in his arms. Brennan looked at him questionably.  
  
"This is no place for him to be buried"  
  
Brennan nodded and followed Shal and Emma out of the building. Into the Double Helix. 


	13. And now there was a team of 6

Chapter 13.  
  
Stacey woke up with a start in her room at the sanctuary. Looking around recognizing her surroundings she relaxed. She noticed that her arm was no longer broken that the gash on her stomach was healed. A cloth was wrapped around her hand. Sighing she shakily sat up in her bed and looked at the clock.  
  
3:03 am.  
  
Stacey groaned and tried to go back to sleep. When she shut her eyes though a vision of Mike would appear. Stacey shook her head trying to shake off the image. When the image wouldn't vanish Stacey started crying again. Lying down against her pillows she sobbed.  
  
************************************************  
  
Brennan lay listening to his sister cry. Stacey had been unconscious when they buried Mike. Brennan sat thinking for almost an hour. Jolting out of his thoughts he noticed that there were only sobs now and then. Stacey must have cried herself to sleep. He felt bad for her. It seems he found her at last only to lose part of her again. He had no idea how she felt. He could only imagine. If Shalimar died he would die. Promising himself that tomorrow he would talk to his sister and try to comfort her he lay his head back down trying to sleep.  
  
***********************BACK IN ECKHARTS OFFICE***************  
  
"You have failed me Syd"  
  
"I know sir"  
  
"I do not accept failure"  
  
"I know sir"  
  
"Nor do I forgive it"  
  
Syd looked up at Eckhart and started shaking.  
  
"Please sir please give me another chance"  
  
"Get this filth out of my site"  
  
Two agents came and dragged Syd screaming all the way to the Pods.  
  
Eckhart watched from his office as they put in him stasis. Turning back to his desk he muttered  
  
"It's so hard to find good help these days"  
  
****************************BACK IN SANCTUARY******************  
  
Stacey woke up and walked out of her room in her pjs. Seeing that everyone was in the kitchen she sighed and walked over to the pond. Sitting there thinking. Brennan left the kitchen and saw his sister sitting running her fingers in the pond. Brennan walked down the stairs and over to her. Lost in thought Stacey didn't even notice Brennan approach  
  
"Stacey?"  
  
Stacey jumped and looked up at Brennan. Brennan sat beside her and held her.  
  
"You ok?" Stacey didn't answer  
  
"It's ok to feel this way Stacey. Don't let anyone tell you its not."  
  
Stacey looked at him  
  
"I found one part of my life only to lose another part."  
  
"I understand"  
  
Brennan hugged Stacey. He then stood up.  
  
"If you wanna talk you know my doors always open. Same with everyone else's"  
  
Stacey nodded. Brennan walked back to the kitchen where the others were still eating.  
  
"How is she?" Adam asked.  
  
"Upset and confused"  
  
Shalimar walked over to Brennan and hugged him. Brennan held her close.  
  
"Brennan you said that Stacey is an elemental as well." Adam said.  
  
Brennan released Shalimar and looked at Adam.  
  
"I think so. I mean none of us can do that. You guys felt that wind while we were fighting right?"  
  
Jesse, Emma, and Shal all nodded.  
  
Adam stood there thinking. "It is possible that she would be both. And that she can control and manipulate wind. I will have to test on her. Team what you think if Stacey was to join us?"  
  
Brennan stood there looking at Adam while the others said that would be great.  
  
"Brennan?"  
  
Brennan didn't hear Adam and just kept staring.  
  
"Earth to Brennan" Jesse shouted waving a hand in front of Brennan's face.  
  
Emma laughed and mind blasted Brennan. Brennan jumped and looked around.  
  
"What?" Brennan asked confused.  
  
The others laughed. Adam just smiled and looked up at Brennan.  
  
"Brennan what do you think about making your sister part of Mutant X?"  
  
"That would be great!"  
  
"Good. Brennan I think you should do the asking since she knows you best. Jesse can you go make her a ring?"  
  
"I'm on it"  
  
Jesse quickly made Stacey a comlink and handed it to Brennan. Brennan took it and walked over to the pond where Stacey was still staring into space.  
  
"Stacey"  
  
"Brennan"  
  
"What would you think about joining Mutant X?"  
  
"Really?!?!"  
  
Brennan smiled. "Really"  
  
"I'd love to you"  
  
"Then here is your ring"  
  
Brennan handed Stacey her comlink. Stacey put it on and hugged Brennan.  
  
Brennan stood up and offered to help Stacey up. Stacey ignored his hand and stood up herself. They both walked over to where the others were waiting. When Stacey told them her answer they all smiled and hugged her. Stacey looked at Shalimar who remained motionless. Stacey walked over and said  
  
"Shalimar I'm sorry about being cold to you before"  
  
Shalimar shook her head and just hugged Stacey.  
  
THE END  
  
___________________________ 


End file.
